James P. Sullivan
James Phil Sullivan, or Sulley for short, is the main protagonist of Pixar's 4th full-length animated feature film, Monsters Inc. ''and the deuteragonist of its 2013 prequel ''Monsters University. He is Mike Wazowski's best friend and former arch-rival. He is voiced by John Goodman, who also voiced Hound,'' Rex (''We're Back! A Dinosaur Story) ''and Pacha. Appearance Sulley is a large bear-shaped monster with two hooked horns, covered in sky blue fur with purple spots. History ''Monsters University Sulley appears in the prequel, looking shorter, skinnier and shaggier. He makes a ferocious debut by interrupting his first Scaring class with a roar, apologizng, saying he heard someone say "roar" and just went for it. Here, he reveals himself to be the son of Bill Sullivan, a famous Scarer, and asks a fellow student for a pencil since he forgot his stuff, but he just uses it as a toothpick. Sulley hardly put in any work in his classes and instead relied on his family legacy and natural skills, preferring to spend his time goofing off and playing pranks, such as kidnapping the mascot of rival college Fear Tech. Hiding the mascot, he accidentally sneaks into the room of a fellow scare student, Mike Wazowski, leading to a mad chase when the pig runs off. His skills and legacy get him recognized by and accepted into ROR, the premiere campus fraternity. However, Sulley was soon upstaged by Mike in his classes (due to Sulley not putting real effort into his work), which lead to ROR considering revoking his membership. Eventually, Mike and Sulley's petty rivalry gets out of hand and causes a mistake during the final exam, when , while the two are trying to scare the other, Sulley accidentally knocks over and ruins Dean Hardscrabble's prized scream-cannister. Dean Hardscrabble tests them on the spot, first failing Mike before turning to Sulley. He jumps the gun with a roar, and Hardscrabble explains how his method doesn't work to make the hypothetical child scream, noting his disregarding the improtance of the study, leading her to dismiss him from the program as well, and Sulley notices Worthington and his frat-boys leave without a word to him. Sulley tries to change Hardscrabble's mind by reminding her he's a Sullivan, but she simply says his family will be very disapointed. Sulley instantly blames Mike for his failure (even though Sulley was the one who started the argument) and storms off. By next semester, Mike and Sulley are both now in a boring class for scream-cannister handling, but Suley still blames Mike, evident by his constantly glaring at him and crushing a cannister in his hand. But later on, he sees Mike hurry off to add Oozma Kappa for the Scare Games, making a bet with Hardscrabble and they agree on the following terms: If OK wins, Hardscrabble will allow the whole team into the Scaring Program, but if they lose, Mike will leave Monsters University. But then Hardscrabble brings up he's short one member to qualify, and Sulley seizes this opportunity and smugly gets himself on the team because Mike has no choice, qualifying OK for the games. But after meeting the OK members, Sulley is concerned, as Oozma Kappa is not known for being scary, but Mike trains them for the games. However, Sulley and Mike's rivalry with each other almost costs them losing the first round of the games; they luck out when it turns out Jaws Theta Chi had cheated, disqualifying them and getting OK back in the games. In the next round, they almost lose when Mike insists the team follow his lead alone, and it is only when the other members of OK work together do they advance. But after the event, they're told by Python Nu Kappa about a party, asking them if they're coming. Mike insists they go, believing they're getting recognized. During the party, which is at ROR house, the ROR pranks Oozma Kappa and humiliates them in front of the whole university. When the rest of the team are dispirited, Mike takes them on a "field trip" them into Monsters Inc. to lift their spirits, causing Mike and Sulley to understand each other, and begin to become friends. Thanks to Mike and Sulley, Oozma Kappa makes it to the final round against ROR. But the night before the final round, Sulley speaks with Hardscrabble, hoping, if OK wins and they're in the Scaring Program, there won't be any hard feelings. But Hardscrabble tells him in order to win, each member of OK must prove, in front of the entire school, that they are undeniably scary - and, in her professional opinion, she tells him one of them is not. Sulley realizes she's talking about Mike, and tries to defend Mike's worthiness but Hardscrabble demandingly asks him if he, himself, thinks if Mike is scary, leaving Sulley speechless because honestly he doesn't. Before the two of them go to bed, Sulley tries to coach Mike in roaring, to "dig deep down and let the scary out", and despite Mike's efforts, Sulley doesn't believe Mike can be scary although he doesn't say so to Mike. So, in the final round, he tampers with the scare simulator settings, putting it on easy, so that Mike can register a perfect score and make Oozma Kappa win the tournament, but when Mike realizes this, he is heartbroken and furious, accusing Sulley of being just like Hardscrabble. Sulley tries to defend his actions but the rest of OK are ashamed that they won because Sulley cheated and leave behind the trophy. Rebuffing ROR's attempt to get him back into their fraternity, Sulley, feeling guilty, confesses to Dean Hardscrabble about the cheating, leading a furious Hardscrabble to demand he leave campus by tomorrow, calling him a disgrace to MU and his family name. At that moment, they hear an alert that someone broke into the door lab, and Sulley quickly realizes that Mike had entered the human world to prove himself scary. Sulley enters the door and arrives at the camp looking for Mike. At the camp, the police have arrived looking for intruders and Sulley is mistaken for a bear, chased into the woods. Sulley finds Mike by the lake, and he apologizes for what he did but Mike accuses him of not understanding how he feels, saying that monsters like Sulley, a Sullivan, have it easy. It is here Sulley admits his faults, his failing and getting kicked out of the Program, and was so afraid of letting everyone down he resorted to cheating and lying. Sulley then tells Mike he's not the only failure, that he (Sulley) acts scary because he's terrified of the expectations he's had to live up to. When Mike asks why he never said that before, Sulley says "Because... they weren't friends before." Seeing the cops coming, they both run back to the camp to go back to the university. However, Dean Hardscrabble deactivates the door until the authorities arrive, trapping Mike and Sulley in the human world. Mike devises a plan to create so much scream energy, that they can power the door from their side. Combining Sulley's natural abilities with Mike's technical knowledge, the two manage to scare the park rangers so much, that not only they are able to power the door, the door blasts off from the surplus energy. This causes Mike and Sulley to be detained by the CDA, thus expelling them from MU. While they are leaving MU, Dean Hardscrabble encourages them to keep "surprising" and indirectly giving them a means of working at a scare company. The movie ends with Mike and Sulley taking jobs at Monsters, Inc. as mailmen. During credits, it is shown that both of them rise from being mailmen to an efficient scare team, thus establishing the story for Monsters, Inc. ''Monsters, Inc. In the first film, Sulley was top scarer of Monsters, Inc., and was naturally afraid of humans due to their rumored "toxic touch" that could kill the biggest monsters in an instant - until he met Boo, a human girl who found her way into the monster world and into the factory. Sulley, who was initially hesitant, became Boo's protector and obtained a fatherly role to the human. Constantly worrying about her and protecting her from harm while at the same time unlocking the secrets that humans were not as deadly as rumored. Starting by treating Boo like a pet, he eventually grew to care for her, the attention drawing away from a jealous Mike. Randall Boggs, Sulley's rival who also wants to be top scarer, tries to use Boo in an experiment to forcibly extract screams for the growing energy crisis that relies on their cries to provide, and risking his friendship with Mike, Sulley comes to her rescue and in the process discovers that a child's laughter is 10 times more powerful than scream. Sometime after Mr. Waternoose, the CEO of Monsters, Inc., is arrested by the CDA, Sulley becomes the new CEO and changes the policy to obtain children's laughter instead, apparently turning the energy crisis around. Sometime after the events of the film, Sulley announces ''Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me!, a company play that stars Mike, who has also directed, written, and produced the play, in front of the audience, and he appears in the play as a co-star. ''Mike's New Car'' In the short, Sulley is featured as the secondary protagonist. When he sees Mike's new car, he asks Mike what was wrong with the old car, to which Mike replied, "That's three little words, Sulley: Six-wheel drive!", then they both got in. Unfortunately for Mike, Sulley accidentally ruins the car by doing various things, and Mike eventually told Sulley to get out, but ruined the car himself when he sped off. Personality James Sullivan was initially unmotivated, lazy and something of a slacker to begin with. His overconfidence about his family name and own scaring abilities gave him an arrogant disposition. This was not without case however, and was definitely one of the most talented scarers to begin with at Monsters University and his skills only bettered with age; as a teenager he was simply too lazy to put enough effort in honing his skills, literally the only claim to him being or becoming a great scarer was his Sullivan blood and mild skills. For him scaring was something a monster was only born with or good at instantly and didn't think that you needed to study it to become an expert, jolting at Mike Wazowski's studying for the Scare Finals claiming it was something you just "do". Rather ironically Mike (who was considered by many to be not scary) did extremely well at Monsters University whereas James kept failing and was kicked out of ROR for his pour scores on tests. Beneath his arrogant demeanour, James hides feelings of insecurity and genuine fear. Though he appeared to brag endlessly about his family name beforehand, in reality James fears he cannot match the monumentally high standards, that which is expected of a Sullivan and does the exact opposite; make others expect nothing of him by instead acting like a unmotivated, party-hearty student. His own feelings of inadequacy about his families, teachers and peers expectations lead him to perform less than honourable actions such as blaming Mike for both of them being excluded from the Scaring Program or cheating in the final of the Scare Games when they had no chance of winning honestly. He later expresses theses feelings to Mike, claiming that although he never knew what he felt like, he was an equal amount of a failure as he was. After being expelled from the Scaring Program, Sullivan's demeanour grew more despondent (although this is probably cause of his insecurities and worst fears come to pass, letting everyone down). Also he grew much more sullen and bitter, especially towards Mike whom he blamed for getting both of them expelled from the Scaring Program (in reality it was more of a share blame). Gallery Sulley and Mike.png|Promo art of Sulley with Mike 143px-Sullivan_.jpg|Promo art of Sulley, as he appears in Monsters University as an 18-year-old college student Mike and Sulley's handshake.jpg|Sulley meeting Mike in Monsters University Mike drilling Sulley's morning workout.png|Mike drilling Sulley's morning workout Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps_com-1513.jpg|Scarers powerwalking Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps_com-1519.jpg|The Scarers preparing themselves to scare lots of kids Sulley yelling comically as he gets tangled up in Boo's toys.png|Sulley yelling comically as he gets tangled up in Boo's toys Sulley's endearing grin.png|Sulley smiling while his mouth is open. Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-4717.jpg|Mike, Sulley in the toilet with Boo barely manage to avoid getting caught by Randall. monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-6684.jpg|Sulley releasing stress after he inadvertently scares Boo Mike and Sulley arguement.jpg|Sulley arguing with Mike after being banished by Mr. Waternoose, testing their friendship Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-7666.jpg|Sulley's heroic roar Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-7681.jpg|Sulley saving Boo from the Scream Extractor, then destroys the horrific device and pins Randall and Waternoose to the wall with it. Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-7815.jpg|Sulley being strangled by the invisible Randall Sulley vs. Randall.jpg|"She's not scared of you anymore! Looks like you're outta a job!" Sulley and Randall.jpg|Sulley caught Randall Sulley Ready to Cast Randall.jpg Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-8969.jpg|Sulley standing up to Mr. Waternoose Sully and Boo.jpg|Sulley sharing a hug with Boo before he leaves Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-10067.jpg|Mike repairs Boo's door, allowing Sulley to visit her. James P. Sullivan en Disney Infinity.png|James P. Sullivan in Disney Infinity Mike and Sulley struggling to get past stinging glow urchins.png Sulley freeing Boo from the Scream Extractor chair.png Similar Heroes *Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Banjo (Banjo-Kazooie) *Brian Griffin (Family Guy) *Chewbacca (Star Wars Series) *Donkey Kong *Earl Sinclair (Dinosaurs) *Ernie (Sesame Street) *Greg Jenko (21 Jump Street) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Horton (Dr. Seuss) *Lloyd Christmas (Dumb And Dumber Series) *Manny (Ice Age) *Michelangelo (TMNT Series) *Mr. Incredible (The Incedibles) *Pacha (Disney's The Emperor's New Groove Series) *Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Pumbaa (The Lion King Series) *Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Ryan O'Malley (Let's Be Cops) *Shrek *The Beast/Prince Adam (Beauty & The Beast) *Wreck-It Ralph (Disney's Wreck-It Ralph) *Yellow (M n' Ms Commercials) Trivia *Sulley is the deuteragonist of Monsters University, playing a secondary role to Mike Wazowski. Category:Monsters, Inc. Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Leaders Category:Pure of heart Category:Genius Category:Wrestlers Category:Humanoid Category:From Zero to Hero James P. "Sulley" Sullivan Category:Serious Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Successful Heroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:MAD Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Rescuers Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Big Good Category:False Antagonist Category:Famous Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Bully Slayers Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Role Models Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Bond Creator Category:Working Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Lead Males Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Crossover Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Lazy Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Victims Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Parents Category:Protectors Category:Narrators Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Greedy Counterparts